iGoodbye
by lauren-marie-kress
Summary: My seddie filled speculation about the final episode of iCarly. I know it's really far away, but this idea popped into my head so I hope you like it!


**Hi guys, this is my second fanfiction, and since they are filming the last episode of iCarly today, I felt it was appropriate that I wrote something about how I would like the episode to go. **

**This is all in Freddie's POV. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

iGoodbye

It was a Saturday morning. It would be just another normal Saturday morning for most people. But it wasn't for me.

Today was the day I was going to ask Sam to be my girlfriend again.

I love her so much, and with the last webcast of iCarly tonight, I wanted to make this special. I think we've both tried so hard to be more normal and more abnormal.

Sam tried a lot harder though. But that was just Sam. When she wanted something, she got it, no matter what the consequences were. I guess she wanted me a lot. She got a job, beat up a bully for being mean to a nerd, and she just seemed nicer to people.

All I've done is be mean. I thought that since Sam was abnormal, I should act like her…. I was wrong. Now I'm pretty sure a lot of people hate me for being such a bad person. I mean, I yelled at Sam in the Pear Store in front of all those people. That was pretty low. And knowing that Sam quit after I got fired, it made me feel better knowing she, _dare I say, _cares for me. Wow. Sam cares for me. That's a lot to take in.

She just walked into Carly's apartment. I'm just staring at the computer, browsing the iCarly website. I know it's her because I hear her boots. Oh how I hate those boots. She may feel more intimidating if she was taller, but I think it's cute how she's so short.

She walks up behind me and thumps my head.

"Hey Benson" she says.

"Puckett" I reply back.

Then, surprise surprise, she goes to the fridge. My money is on bacon, but it could also be ham or a frozen pizza.

"Want some bacon?" she asks.

"I knew it!" I say out loud, which wasn't supposed to happen.

"You knew what?" she asks, confused at my sudden outburst.

"That you'd pick bacon." I say calmly.

"Oh… you know me too well, Benson." She says as she walks to the table with the bacon.

I think about what she said. I do know her too well. I know pretty much everything about her. I know that her favorite color is brown because it's the color of bacon. I know that she hates people more than anything. I know that she gets everything she wants. I know that she loves bacon. I know that she loves Carly. I know that she loves Spencer. I know that she loves…me. At least I think she loves me. Does she? I guess I'll find out tonight. Speaking of tonight, here comes the girl the show is named after.

"How long have you guys been in my house?" Carly asks confused as to why we were here when she wasn't.

"Few hours" I answer.

"Few minutes" Sam answers.

"Oh, okay. Don't eat all my food Sam! We're having spaghetti tacos tonight!" Carly states excitedly.

"YES!" Sam screams. She's so cute when she's happy…

"_And _I'm making my special lemonade for a special night!" Carly says.

Sam and I groan at the same time and look at each other. Our eyes lock for a moment and then Sam pulls her eyes away to refrain from making an awkward staring contest. I wouldn't mind though. Her eyes are beautiful. I wish I could stare into them all day….

"What are you looking at Fredbag?" Sam asks.

I guess I really was staring at them. Well this is awkward. Or should I make it more awkward than it already is and try to be more abnormal? Let's see how this goes…

"You." I say simply. Her expression changes from confused to incredulous in a matter of seconds.

"W-what?" She stutters. I guess I caught her off guard.

"I'm staring at you. You asked what I was looking at, and I answered. Problem, Puckett?" I say daringly. She looks shocked that I'm talking to her like this, but also impressed. My plan worked!

"Nope. No problem at all. I'm just gonna go up to Carly's room now. Bye." She says rapidly while running up the stairs and pulling Carly with her. I wonder what they're going to do up there all of a sudden. Whatever.

* * *

It's almost time. It's almost time for the very last iCarly ever. And it's gonna be a good one. First Carly and Sam come on and do some banter about how they were so sad about this being the last iCarly ever, which is actually funnier than expected so I almost dropped the camera from laughing too much in rehearsal. Then they'll take Gibby out and he'll take off his shirt for old time's sake. Then, it's my turn to make a speech. I told them it was going to be a surprise because they all wanted to know what it was about. I couldn't tell them obviously, because that would ruin the entire thing.

Carly and Sam walked in and both looked really pretty. Sam looked prettier of course. I always admired Sam's beauty. Her hair was so perfect and her make up was good, but I liked her better without make up. Carly was pretty too, just not in the way that I feel about Sam.

Carly…oh Carly. I remember a few years back when I had the biggest crush on her. I have no idea why, now that I have such strong feelings for Sam. I guess everything works out in the end, right? I sure hope so…

Then Gibby and Spencer walked in. They were talking about something they just watched on Celebrities Underwater. I haven't watched tv in a while because whenever I had free time, I was writing my speech. A speech that would change my whole life, and Sam's life too.

It was almost time to start the show and Carly and Sam were fixing their make up. Oddly, so was Gibby…that boy is so strange. Soon, I was saying "One minute you guys". We all just looked at each other and savored the moment before our very last show. Ever.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2.." I pointed at Carly and Sam, telling them they are live for the very last time.

"I'm Carly" Carly says while pretending to sob.

"And I'm S-Sam" Sam says also acting like she was crying. They both hugged each other, and even though I'm pretty sure some of those sobs were real, we had to go on with the show.

"Uhh you guys, the show…" I remind them that we're still on the air.

"We were only kidding!" Sam says with a huge smile on her face.

"And this is…" Carly says.

"iCARLY!" They both scream at the camera.

Their banter is funny, and Gib taking off his shirt was…interesting, but soon enough, it was my turn to say my speech. I'm not much of a public speaker, but I was surprisingly calm walking over to the center of the studio and staring into the B camera.

"Hello people of the Earth, Jupiter, and Wisconsin. I am Fredward Benson." I say. Sam hits the laughter button. "Yeah yeah…Fredward. I know, it's a stupid name. Sam has reminded me enough." She laughs. Oh my gosh, Sam Puckett just laughed at my joke. This is going to go a lot better than I thought.

"So I have a few things to say about iCarly. First of all, I came up with the name, so you are all welcome. Carly and Sam have been my best friends for as long as I can remember and we've been through so much together. From me having a huge crush on Carly, to me dating Carly, to Sam having a crush on me, to me dating Sam, it's been…interesting to say the least. But above all, we love each other. I love Carly. I love Sam. I love Gibby. I love Spencer. And I love you guys." I say pointing to the camera. I'm pretty sure I hear Carly softly crying. I look over and her head is on Sam's shoulder and Sam looks really sad. _Not for long,_ I think.

"You guys were the ones who made this all possible, because if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have done this show for 6 years. Wow. That's a really long time. So thank you." And here is the part where I start to get nervous.

"But I have something that I have wanted to say for a really long time. Sam, will you come over here?" I look over at her, gesturing for her to come over to me. Carly pushes her and I'm pretty sure everyone but Sam knows what's going on. Sam walks over to me and says "What do you want Benson?"

I look over at her and answer "Just listen to me, and don't interrupt until I ask you a question. Okay?" She nods and I continue, looking at the camera.

"Sam and I have been through a lot in our friendship. At first, we hated each other. But then, that hatred formed in to something else. Something neither of us could deny. Love." Sam's eyes widen at the L-word. I look at her.

"Do you remember what I said to you on the fire escape on January 3, 2009?" I ask Sam. She nods and says "Of course I do. You said 'Hey, I hate you' and I said 'Hate you too.'"

I continue, saying "Do you really think we hated each other? Do you really think either of us felt hatred toward the other? Or do you think maybe, just maybe, this is a game we've been playing since the 6th grade that both of us were too afraid to stop?" Sam nodded and said "Yeah I've thought about that a lot in the past few months…"

"Yeah. Me too. But I want you to know that I will never, ever say that I hate you now. You know why? I'm done playing this game." Sam looks shocked at what I'm saying.

"I'm done pretending that I hate you, because I don't. At all. In fact, Sam, I love you. Yeah, I said it again, and I'll say it forever because I love you Sam Puckett. And nothing you, or anyone else in the world says is going to change that." I look at her and she looks on the verge of tears. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing so I just keep talking.

"So Sam, I am going to ask you one more time." I get down on one knee and I hear Carly gasp. "No Carly, it's not what you think." I say, turning to her. I take a fatcake out of my pocket and look up at Sam and say "Sam Puckett, will you go out with me again?" She looks shocked and looks over at Carly, who nods, telling her to say yes. Sam looks down at me, takes the fatcake, opens it, takes a bite out of it, observes it for a few seconds, then looks down at me again.

"Yes." She says with a smile spread across her face. I get up and kiss her passionately as if we haven't kissed for years, even though it's only been a few months. When we break apart, everyone in the studio is clapping and it feels like when we were back in Troubled Waters.

My speech was the end of the show, so everyone came on to the camera and said their goodbyes to the viewers. I walk over to my laptop cart, turn off the camera and say "And we're clear."

The studio is silent. No one is talking. We all just stare at the ground sadly until Carly and Sam start crying and hug each other. Gibby is the next one to go and joins them. Me and Spencer try to keep our composure, but that doesn't last long because soon enough, all five of us are standing in the middle of the studio sobbing onto each other. When we all calm down, I go over to Sam and give her a hug.  
"That was really brave of you to do, Benson." She says while kissing me.

"I know. That's just how abnormal I was trying to be. Did it work?" I ask her.

"Oh it definitely worked, but I don't want us to not be ourselves. Why don't we be our normal weird selves and be a happy couple like in those stupid chick flick movies Carly makes me watch?" She asks.

"Sure, Princess Puckett. Whatever your heart desires." I say to her.

"You wanna know what my heart really desires?" She asks seductively into my ear and I have an idea of where this is going.

"Race you to Groovy Smoothie. GO!" I shout as she follows me, running as fast as she can. I give up at the bottom of the stairs, and as soon as I stop running, she stops too and walks over to me, panting.  
"I forgot to tell you something." She says to me as she grabs my hand.  
"What is it?" I ask, curious.

"I love you too." She says with a smile on her face. I kiss her one more time and we keep walking.

I can barely hear it when Carly comes down the stairs and says something to Spencer and Gibby. "I knew Seddie would happen all along. They're my number one OTP, how about you guys?" She asks.

"Oh totally!" "Yeah!" They reply.

I guess we were meant to be after all. I think we're all gonna be just fine without iCarly.


End file.
